


Architecture is a Dangerous Affair

by Skylocked



Series: 00QAD Tumblr drabbles [2]
Category: 00QAD, James Bond (Craig movies), London Spy
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Q Has a Cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 16:12:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5792143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylocked/pseuds/Skylocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or the one where gingerbread house building goes wrong and James should stop trying to steal the construction materials, and someone should warn MI6 about traitorous fat ginger cats…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Architecture is a Dangerous Affair

It was Danny’s idea. He’d bought a kit and brought it home thinking it would be a fun little project to complete with his three on-holiday-leave, extremely bored, and extremely-irritable-due-to-lack-of-spy-action, lovers.

He had no idea just how big of a mistake his idea was…

He sat at their makeshift table in the middle of the living room staring.

Alex and Q were discussing the maths and probability equations needed for the project to be an architecturally sound ginger bread replica of mi6.

“If I can manage to rig the roofing with tiny, non-threatening explosives made of glittery sugar, we could even add fireworks. Gingerbread HQ NEEDS explosives. I’m sure I can do it!!!”

“For the last time Q” James chided from his nest on the couch while sipping from his second glass of wine of the morning. “You’re not performing ANY sort of narcoengineering on a thing we’re SUPPOSED to be able to eat. Alex, please tell him off.”

Alex looked at James and then at Q nervously. He liked the idea of the fireworks, but he also liked not getting food poisoning from whatever Q would use for his, as James had put it, narcoengineering. Q hadn’t slept in two days since before they’ve been forced to take non-medical, just-take-him-home-or-else, leave from mi6. He was awake on pure force of stubborn will and caffeine, and he tended to attempt his mad science when in that state.

Alex had already been a victim of it before, and he really rather not risk it. But Q looked so excited about the prospect and was currently making puppy eyes at him that Alex couldn’t bring himself to deny him anything. Sometimes Q was worse than Danny in that regard…

“Well, if you can manage it without setting anything…” Alex started.

“Or anyone” James jumped in leaning forward to steal pieces of candy from the set. Danny slapped his hand away in disapproval.

“…on fire. I’ll help you with it.” Alex petted Q’s fluffy hair lightly. He was as adorable as the cats. Not that Alex thought the furry menaces were adorable at all. Alex shuddered, there must have been something weird in his eggnog.

Q’s eyes went wide and sparkly teary with unbridled joy. Alex had to fight the urge to coo at him like he would -NOT- the cats.

Meanwhile Danny was still sitting there dumbfounded….

He just wanted to build a simple and cute gingerbread house and then eat it along a nice cup of peppermint hot cocoa cuddled with his lovers by the fake chimney Q had built and installed on their living room for the holidays.

“Er… could we just… maybe, build the house like it says in the instructions?“

Not like the instructions would be any use now since the little paper had been used to write notes and calculations and to draw the blueprints for the “mi6 gingerbread engineering masterpiece”, as Q was calling it.

Or like they could even use the biscuits and icing and candies to build a simple house now, because all the parts had been cut, and seriously why was Danny even surprised that Alex and Q had managed to actually construct a distinguishable replica of their work place out of gingerbread biscuits??

Q looked at him scandalized and proceeded to squeeze Danny’s face between his hands as he spoke for added dramatics sending jelly beans and biscuit crumbs flying onto the carpeted floors.

“NO DANNY. YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND. WE. NEED. THIS.”

Danny’s eyes twitched.

James gave him a sympathetic smile while attempting to sneak another piece of M’s office front wall biscuit away. This time Alex was the one to slap his hand away. James pouted.

“…ok then, i…guess.” Danny gave up. Q was happy, even if he did need to go the fuck to sleep before he destroyed something with his mad science. Alex was engaged and excited and definitely not brooding over being kicked out of MI6 alongside James and Q. And James…

Well James was still his usual insufferable self, but at least he was relaxed and actually participating, in his own way, in the holiday festivities. Danny figured things couldn’t be any better, or worse…

He was distracted from his musing by Q’s horrified:

“EINSTEIN NOOOOOOOOO”

The fluffy ginger tom had apparently decided their work table would make a nice little nest and had jumped from his perch on the loveseat’s arm to land perfectly on top of their carefully constructed, but not yet secure, gingerbread creation, bringing it to an untimely demise.

Everybody froze in their places expecting Q’s reaction. Even James, who had been attempting to steal sugary confections from the table the whole time, went completely still and tense with dreadful anticipation, his hand automatically searching on his side for the gun that wasn’t there.

“It seems we have a terrorist in our midst. Well played Mister Einstein, we’ll played.”

They all turned to stare at Alex, mouths agape.

Suddenly Q was on the floor laughing hysterically and holding his sides. James and Danny released the breaths they had been holding. James smiled shaking his head.

“Nerds” He accused them. “I’m in love with a trio of nerds.” He relaxed back against the couch finishing the rest of his wine.

Danny jumped to his feet picking Einstein up from the table, the tom relented with only mild complaining.

“Well, that’s that… Anybody want some peppermint hot chocolate? I think we still have slightly burnt cinnamon rolls from last night to go with it.” He paused by the kitchen island smiling brightly at his lovers.

Q was still giggling on the floor next to Alex picking up the remnants of their tragic attempt at gingerbread house building and throwing the fallen pieces at James. Alex was trying not to snort and not to join Q on the food throwing bit. He knew he’d be the one to end up having to clean afterwards, but James’s exasperated eye rolling was making it quite tempting.

Danny giggled.

The gingerbread house might have not been his best idea considering the disaster that ensued, but seeing the men he loved so content, and seemingly so at home, made it all worth it.

_Dear Santa,_  
_If you can hear me out there,_  
_this Christmas, my only wish is for you to keep my lovers safe,_  
_and for this happiness to never end._

_Love, Danny._


End file.
